sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon Emblem
Note: Page under construction and/or cleaning. Do not edit or delete without permission. Plot Summary: On the continent of Mohano there are two neighboring kingdoms: Pramda and Fano. The two kingdoms had their own ways of living. Pramda was a peaceful and generous country while Fano was an aggressive and glory seeking country. Yet the two had a pact that made sure the two would not go to war. Now Fano has broken that pact and is on the brink of invading. So Pramda must defend itself while trying to uncover what has changed between them and Fano. The Army 1st Gen Units These are the units that you start out with or recruit throughout the story. If you pair up two units and have them fight enemies, their relationship points will increase, and at a certain point you will be able to see their C,B,A and/or S ranked conversations. Everyone can obtain at max an A rank support conversation, but when a unit reaches the S support conversation, the two units involved will get married. In this game, there is the ability to S support with the same gender. Those will be listed down below. Abigail Donald the Hedgehog, Age: 21, 27 after time skip, Gender: Female, Class: Lord, promotes to Great Lord. Abigail is a very kind person who values loyalty and compassionate. Though she is kind to her allies and a person to fear for her enemies, she's also very headstrong and not afraid to speak her mind. Abigail has black hair worn loose and grey eyes with a slim face. Giancarlo Romina the Squirrel, Age: 14, 20 after time skip, Gender: Male, Class: Sky Knight, promotes to Falcon Knight or Kinshi Knight. Giancarlo is quite mature for his age and spends a lot of his time either reading or indulging in his hobbies. Despite this, He's not quite immune to childish things and will sometimes become enamored with cute things. Giancarlo has brown hair that’s short and hazel eyes with a round face. Paloma Ioann the Dhole , Age: 51, 57 after time skip, Gender: Female, Class: Archer, promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight. Paloma is a very clever person and is quite knowledgeable about a variety of different subjects. But even with her knowledge, she is still a bit narrow minded at times and has a hard time accepting what she doesn't understand. Paloma has blonde hair tied into a bun and green eyes with a narrow face. Santiago Querida the Cat, Age: 16, 22 after time skip, Gender: Male, Class: Bard, Does not promote. Santiago is a very lazy person and prefers not to do any work. But when properly motivated, he really pulls through and usually with a smirk on his face. Santiago has messy red hair and blue eyes with an oval face. Charita Zarir the Antelope, Age: 43, 49 after time skip, Gender: Female, Class: Cavalier, promotes to Paladin or Great Knight. Charita enjoys a very simple life and very rarely gets into fights. She does however have a great sense of humor and loves telling jokes whenever they are fitting. Charita has trimmed mahogany hair and yellow eyes with a long face. Volney Laurenz the Ox, Age: 25, 31 after time skip, Gender: Male, Class: Tactician, promotes to Grandmaster. Volney is a reckless and rebellious person. He loves adventures and does whatever he can to keep living his excited life. He is also a skilled gambler. Volney has buzzed pink hair and purple eyes with a jagged face. Fumiko Kenta the Raccoon, Age: 29, 35 after time skip, Gender: Female. Class: Shrine Maiden, promotes to Priestess or Onymoji. Fumiko Is a gentle and timid woman who hates violence. Even when she must fight, she always apologizes to her opponent afterwards and will sometimes shed a tear because of her actions. Fumiko has long curled white hair and black eyes behind yellow glasses with a small face. Teo Batista the Heron. Age: 31, 37 after time skip, Gender: Male, Class: Monk, promotes to Great Master or Onmyoji. Teo is a hotheaded and impatient person who doesn't like people slowing him down. He is often mistaken as a woman due to his appearance which he doesn't seem to mind a lot. Teo has beige hair in a hime cut and orange eyes with a slim face. Hilma Eklund the Swan, Age: 15, 21 after time skip, Gender: Female, Class: Outlaw, promotes to Adventurer or Bow Knight. Hilma is a very quiet and independent girl. She doesn't like to rely on others and wants to accomplish things on her own. Though she will ask for help if she can't help it. Hilma has braided copper hair with magenta eyes and an angled face. Wei Ya the Lemur. Age: 58, 64 after time skip, Gender: Male, Class: Thespian, Does not promote. Wei is a performer with interests in various forms of entertainment. He also harbors an attraction to people and loves getting to know others even if he does come across as overly flamboyant. Wei has messy peach hair and topaz eyes with a round face. Madeleine Urbain the Echidna, 37, 43 after time skip, Gender: Female, Class: Fighter, promotes to Warrior or Berserker. Madeleine is a career driven woman and appears formal at all times. She's slightly stuck up and doesn't really have a sense of humor. Madeleine has proper blonde hair with indigo eyes behind green glasses with a narrow face. Jabari Nala the Warbler, Age: 47, 53 after time skip, Gender: Male, Class: Wyvern Rider, promotes to Griffon Rider or Wyvern Lord. Jabari is a very mischievous person, known for getting into trouble more often than not. A big secret of his is that he's a big fan of anime, he keeps it a secret due to self-esteem issues. Jabari has tangled scarlet hair and grey eyes with a jagged face. Enye Seowin the Tiger, Age: 13, 19 after time skip, Gender: Female, Class: Apothecary, promotes to Merchant or Mechanist. Enye is a girl who just loves to make a quick buck. Although she does sometimes use less than honest means of conducting business, it's never with ill intent. Enye has blue hair tied into twin pigtails and silver eyes with a round face. Jack Ryan the Panda, Age: 24, 30 after time skip, Gender: Male, Class: Villager, promotes to Master of Arms or Merchant. Jack is a simple farmer with dreams of joining the army. But with his sick father, he has set those dreams aside. He cooks the most tasty dishes anyone has ever seen. Jack is bald but has orange eyebrows and violet eyes behind blue glasses with a square face. Cothga Ascarh the Crocodile, Age: 27, 33 after time skip, Gender: Female, Class: Princess, promotes to Master Knight. A princess of Pramda who is on a search for an item that could end the war between her country and Fano. She is very serious and rarely smiles, but she loves to eat. Cothga has onyx hair that is worn in a frayed bun and topaz eyes with a diamond face. Same Sex S Support Option for Female Units. Kalue Coluch the Rabbit, Age: 22, 28 after time skip, Gender: Male, Class: Prince, promotes to Master Knight. The prince of a far away land, He has arrived in Pramda along with his bodyguard: Sirisiu to discuss diplomatic issues with the royal family, unaware there is war going on. Kalue has short white hair and burgundy eyes with a heart face. Same Sex S Support Option for Male Units. Ikat Mahalo the Dragon, Age: 590, 596 after time skip, Gender: Female, Female: Dragon, Does not promote. A very old and very wise dragon who has lived for centuries seeking adventure. She is not one for strategy and rushes into battles without thinking. Ikat has chartreuse hair that's wavy and aquamarine eyes with a pear face. Sirisiu Yaoyur the Wolf, Age: 23, 29 after time skip, Gender: Male, Class: Myrmidon, promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin. Kalue's bodyguard and former lover. The two have ended their relationship to focus on the good of their kingdom. Even so, Sirisiu still has hope. He is not one to cross, for he will cut down large enemies with barely any effort. Sirisiu has fallow hair that's long and gold eyes with an oblong face. Same Sex S Support Option for Male Units. Xanta Hambin the Deer, Age: 33, 39 after time skip, Gender: Female, Class: Ninja, promotes to Master Ninja or Mechanist. A ninja from a hidden village. She is wary of others and prefers to study someone before talking to them. She doesn't talk much about herself and would rather prefer to hear about others. Xanta has rose hair that's short and mint green eyes with an oval face. Same Sex S Support Option for Female Units. Alexander Cherish the Cheetah, Age: 23, 29 after time skip, Gender: Male, Class: Knight, promotes to General or Great Knight. Kalue's butler and the final passenger on the trip to Pramda. He is jealous of Sirisiu's role in his prince's life, but still puts his work before that. He is described back home as the pinnacle of masculinity and he's not one to argue. Alexander has medium-short pale rufous hair and deep ecru eyes with a heart face. Rowena Hauser Trusi, Age: 20, 26 after time skip, Gender: Female, Class: Free Knight, promotes to Paladin or Ranger. A girl employed to Cothga who is searching for her missing father: Billy. Although a servant, her true talent lies in fighting and is quite a pro at fake outs. Rowena has white hair in a long ponytail and citrine eyes with a square face. Perry Bergman the Otter: Age: 17, 23 after time skip, Gender: Male, Class: Diviner, promotes to Basara or Onmyoji. A musician from a small waterfront village across the sea. He joined his pal on the trip to Pramda to have fun and to build up courage to talk to his crush. He just oozes cool but doesn't like to flaunt it. Perry has medium gray hair and light brown eyes and with a long face. Zess'ica Nobem the Butterfly, Age: 269, 275 after time skip, Gender: Female, Class: Oni Savage, promotes to Oni Chieftain or Blacksmith. An oni demon summoned to Pramda by the royal family. After being stripped of most of her power, she now travels the kingdom looking for a way to restore herself to full power. She is one that hates weakness of any kind. Zess'ica has magenta hair that's worn in a side bun and black eyes with white irises with a heart face. Javis Geiger the Fox, Age: 18, 24 after time skip, Gender: Male, Class: Spear Fighter, promotes to Spear Master or Basara. Hailing from the same village as Perry, Javis traveled to Pramda in hopes to relax but was caught up in the adventure. He's very friendly and gives excellent advice. Javis has brown hair with black highlights that's worn flat and caramel eyes with a diamond face. Matoko Nanito the Chipmunk, Age: 49, 55 after time skip, Gender: Female, Class: Troubadour, promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric. A chipmunk who was born blind. Thanks to this her other senses are more honed, allowing her to move and react as if she could see. She can be bitter at times due to her blindness but has a great time with others. Matoko has medium deep orange hair with yellow highlights and pale apricot eyes with an oblong face. Clayton Oak the Mole, Age: 41, 47 after time skip, Gender: Male, Class: Dark Mage, promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight. A Dark Mage with a tendency to be a coward. You'd think with nearly endless magic he wouldn't be scared. But when others need him most, he'll overcome his cowardliness and start to fight. Clay has sienna hair that's medium length and peach eyes behind purple glasses with a round face. Blanche Frost, Age: 53, 59 after time skip, Gender: Female, Class: Mercenary, promotes to Hero or Bow Knight. A mysterious woman who keeps an eye on everything in the kingdom. No one knows her goal or who's side she's on, but she still helps with the tough battles. Blanche has short deep coral hair and pale mahogany eyes with an oval face. and, Pico Young the Chameleon, Age: 120, 126 after time skip, Gender: Male, Class: Hunter, promotes to Hide Hunter. An old chameleon who serves as the kingdom's most skilled hunter. No one knows how he has managed to live so long, but he insists it's his diet and work habit. He is surprisingly able to get dates and keep them entertained. Pico has long pale fandango hair and deep lavender eyes with an oblong face. 2nd Gen Units After the 6 year time skip that takes place after Chapter 14,if two units of different genders reach S support, they will have a child that travels back in time from the future. The child or 2nd gen unit is tied to the father but will inherit their mother's hair color. And, All but three of the 2nd gen units will start off in the same base class as their father. The exception to this is Abigail who has her own child unit. In which case, her child will inherit the father's hair color. Much like the 1st gen units, the 2nd gen units can support each other and reach the same, C,B,A or S ranks. Also like the 1st gen units, there is a same sex support option, though there is only one for each gender this time. And if you support two units to rank S, they will not have a child of their own but will have the option to reclass into each other's base class. Listed below are the 15 2nd gen units. Listed with their names are their ages, their gender, their base class, their hairstyle, eye color, face type, and their personalities/quirks. Gibson Donald the Hedgehog, son of Abigail: Age: 19, Gender: Male, Class: Lord, promotes to Great Lord. Gibson is very much like his mother in that he values loyalty and is someone for enemies to fear, but where they are different is in that while his mother speaks her mind, Gibson doesn't in fear of hurting others with his words. He has hair in a messy ponytail and marigold eyes with a round face. Arianna Romina the Squirrel, daughter of Giancarlo: Age: 14, Gender: Female, Class: Sky Knight, promotes to Falcon Knight or Kinshi Knight. Arianna is very serious and doesn't have a sense of humor, thus she is the least likely to get a joke. While her seriousness prevents people from getting close to her, she maintains a pleasant outlook on life. She has short wavy hair and honey eyes with a heart face. Francisco Laurenz the Ox, son of Volney: Age: 16, Gender: Male, Class: Tactician, promotes to Grandmaster. Francisco is a bit of a daydreamer, He loves staring at the sky and letting his mind wonder, though he will snap back to reality when a battle approaches. He is surprisingly good at keeping others energized, a trait others value a lot. He has a mohawk and amber eyes with a diamond face. Nanah Querida the Cat, daughter of Santiago: Age: 15, Gender: Female, Class: Troubadour, promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric. Nanah is strict almost to the point of being insufferable, she is always on the move and rarely takes a break. This is due to being compared to her father a lot, which is something she can't stand. She has hair in a high bun and navajo white eyes with a square face. Lee Ya the Lemur, son of Wei: Age: 18, Gender: Male, Class: Cavalier, promotes to Paladin or Great Knight. Lee is very clumsy and constantly trips over his own feet. Despite this, he is more than ready to risk himself in order to save someone even if doing so puts him in greater danger. Lee looks up to his father and wants nothing more than to make him proud. He has short hair with some bangs covering his left eye and lilac eyes with an oblong face. Elaine Bergman the Otter, daughter of Perry: Age: 19, Gender: Female, Class: Diviner, promotes to Basara or Onmyoji. Elaine likes anything artistic, she always carries around a pad and pencil for when inspiration strikes. She does not however like when someone is nosy or spiteful. She has hair in a low updo and vermilion eyes behind red glasses with an oval face. Same Sex S Support Option. Veron Gieger the Fox, son of Javis: Age: 18, Gender: Male, Class: Spear Fighter, promotes to Spear Master or Basara. Veron has been best friends with Elaine since childhood. He's pretty distrusting of people he doesn't know and he prefers that no one has secrets. He has a weird knack for guessing what someone is thinking. He is bald but has pink brown eyebrows (no matter who his mother is) and fuchsia eyes with a long face. Same Sex S Support Option. Kamuy Batista the Heron, daughter of Teo: Age: 17, Gender: Female, Class: Shrine Maiden, promotes to Priestess or Onymoji. Kamuy is a total daddy's girl and loves spending time with her father. Despite this, she just can't get over how beautiful her father is. And, She is one who always has a nice thing to say, even to an enemy. She has hair in a buzz cut and tangerine eyes with a round face. Lucas Coluch the Rabbit, son of Kalue: Age: 14, Gender: Male, Class: Prince, promotes to Master Knight. Despite being the prince of his father's kingdom, he doesn't really feel he belongs in the position, possibly due to having things given to him on a whim. He also has a crush on Susuki, which he thinks is weird given that they are basically related due to their fathers. He has long hair and cherry eyes with a heart face. Susuki Yaoyur the Wolf, daughter of Sirisiu: Age: 16, Gender: Female, Class: Myrmidon, promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin. Much like Sirisiu is Kalue's bodyguard, so is Susuki to Lucas. She is completely focused on her duty and prefers knowing where Lucas is at all times, though she does let up every now and then. She is aware of Lucas' crush on her, but has yet to decide what her feelings for him are. She has short hair and brown eyes with a square face. Barsten Cherish the Cheetah, Son of Alexander: Age: 17, Gender: Male, Class: Knight, promotes to General or Great Knight. Unlike his father's feelings for Kalue, Barsten has no feelings for Lucas but instead has feelings for Susuki, causing a friendly rivalry. Nonetheless, he is committed to the young prince. A rather humorous trio to be sure. He has a long side ponytail and dark pink eyes with an oval face. Tiana Nala the Warbler, daughter of Jabari: Age: 19, Gender: Female, Class: Wyvern Rider, promotes to Malig Knight or Wyvern Lord. Tiana has a strong attention to detail and makes it her task to keep everything running smoothly. She enjoys watching anime with her father and even inherited his mischievous side. She has hair tied into two long pigtails and pink eyes with a small face. Jourdan Ryan the Panda, son of Jack: Age: 14, Gender: Male, Class: Villager, promotes to Master of Arms or Merchant. Unlike his father, Jourdan's cooking is just so bad, it's been known to send people to the E.R. Despite this he is determined to improve. He also has the tendency to annoy people with his questions and loves the company of others. He has short tousled hair and peach eyes with an jagged face. Casandre Oak the Mole, daughter of Clayton: Age: 15, Gender: Female, Class: Dark Mage, promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight. Casandre is embarrassed by her father's fears and tries to keep her distance. Despite this, she is proud of what he can do, especially when helping others. She loves sweets and eats a lot of candy. She has medium wavy hair and tan eyes with a diamond face. and, Descole Young the Chameleon, son of Pico: Age: 14, Gender: Male, Class: Hunter, promotes to Hide Hunter. Descole is very shy around others and has a hard time opening up to people. Yet, he seems very secure around those he knows and loves exploring. He brings quite a bit of sunshine to the army in general. He has braided cornrows and milky pink eyes behind pink glasses and a round face. Supporting Cast Dix: Abigail's father and noble who went missing before the events of the story. Abigail has been searching for him and wants to know where he is. Michelle: A woman who seems to know about what caused the war but refuses to tell anyone what she knows. Jake: A pirate who frequently docks in Pramda. He is usually up to no good and loves getting in trouble. Claire: A little girl who seems to be following the army for an unknown reason. Said to be very loud when sleeping. August: Cothga's father and king of Pramda who has gone to fight on the front-line. He is a fearsome one and does not take threats lightly. and, Tabitha: A former member of Pramda's army who now advises King August on his next move. She is said to have led many kings and queens in war. Antagonists Nanako: The queen of the Fano Kingdom. Why she has broken the pact and started invading no one knows except her and her army. She is said to be ruthless and will use any means to get her way. Tex: Nanako's tactician and a master of trickery. He is able to worm his way into any situation that he wants with ease. Lara: The captain of Fano's army. She is rather blunt and never backs down from a challenge, even when she should. Sherman: An assassin who approached Nanako one day and became her personal bodyguard. He does not let anything happen to his employer and will seek out any who dare think it. Hendrikse: Nanako's daughter and self-taught mage. She is not as ruthless as her mother nor as war-driven. But stays by her side so that one is able to hurt either of them. and, Kaar: A samurai from Pramda who turned traitor and joined the Fano army. He cares not for his former allies and will gladly tear down any of them. Class Info Each unit has a class that they belong to, these classes all have their own quirks and some can be promoted into an advanced class at level 25. Down below are the Classes, a reminder of who belongs to a class, what they can promote into and some info on all of the classes. Abigail and Gibson are Lords. Lords are handy on the battlefield, striking with swords and are generally quick on the battlefield. Lords can promote into Great Lords. Great Lords stick to just using swords but gain more power than if they were a normal Lord. Giancarlo and Arianna are Sky Knights, Sky Knights fly through the air atop pegasi and strike using lances with fury. Sky Knights can promote into either Falcon Knight or Kinshi Knight. Falcon Knights can strike with their lances but also heal using staves. While Kinshi Knights trade in their pegasi for mythical Kinshis and use bows along with lances. Paloma is an Archer. Archers are standard units who use their bows to shoot far away targets with great precision. Archers can promote into either Sniper or Bow Knight. Snipers stick to using bows but are able to shoot from farther away thus decreasing the chance of getting hit. Bow Knights gain a horse and are able to strike with both swords and bows. Santiago is a Bard, a class that can't promote but can use their music playing to increase the stats of a unit once per battle. They can also defend themselves with elemental magic known as Anima magic. Charita and Lee are Cavaliers, Cavaliers are the most trusted in the army, due to riding on horses and striking with their swords. Cavaliers can promote into Great Knight or Paladin. Paladins are advanced cavaliers who ride fast and strong using not only swords but bows and lances. Great Knights are knights who now know how to fight using lances, axes and swords. Volney and Francisco are Tacticians. Tacticians are the strategist of the army and are the ones to turn to when needing a quick solution, they also fight using swords and Anima magic. Tacticians can promote into Grandmasters. Grandmasters are more experienced Tacticians and use their swords with even more powerful Anima magic. Fumiko and Kamuy are Shrine Maidens. Shrine Maidens don't fight and prefer to heal using their staves then hurt. Shrine Maidens can promote into either Priestess or Onmyoji. Priestesses are Shrine Maidens who have become one with their spirit and now heal while fighting with bows. Onmyoji are wise people who attack using Anima magic and heal using their staves. Teo is a Monk. Monks much like Shrine Maidens don't do any fighting but heal using staves. Monks can promote into either Great Master or Onmyoji. Great Masters, much like Priestesses heal using staves but instead of using bows, attack with lances. Hilma is an Outlaw. Outlaws are thieves who have gained more infamy with their crimes using bows. Outlaws can promote into either Adventurer or Bow Knight. Adventurers are reformed outlaws who fight using bows and heal using staves. Wei is a Thespian, another class that can't promote. Thespians are actors who have mastered their craft and love putting on a show for their fans. Units are so moved by their performance that they are able to move twice in one turn. Thespians can also defend themselves using swords. Madeleine is a Fighter. Fighters attack by using their brute strength to slam enemies with axes. Fighters can promote into either Warrior or Berserker. Warriors only use axes but are more defensive than when they were Fighters. Berserkers also stick to using their axes but gain even more striking power. Jabari and Tiana are both Wyvern Riders. Wyvern Riders ride on well wyverns and attack using axes. Wyvern Riders can promote into either Griffon Rider or Wyvern Lord. Griffon Riders ride griffons instead of wyverns and fight using only their axes. Wyvern Lords stay on wyverns and attack using axes and lances. Enye is an Apothecary. Apothecaries know how to make every item count and are quite the defensive class using bows to score faraway hits. Apothecary can promote into either Merchant or Mechanist. Merchants are sellsmen who cut down prices uses their bows and lances. Mechanist are puppeteers who have created mechanical mounts and attack using bows and shurikens. Jack and Jourdan are Villagers. Villagers start off weak but if given enough training become incredibly powerful, even if all they use are lances. Villagers can promote into either Master of Arms or Merchant. Master of Arms as their name implies are good at any weapon and use lances, swords and axes. Cothga is a Princess. Princesses are royalty who have ventured away from the palace to fight using swords and healing with staves. Princesses can promote into Master Knight. As a Master Knight, Cothga still attacks using swords and healing using staves but also chops foes up with axes. Kalue and Lucas are both in the Prince class. The Prince class, much like the Princess class attacks using swords but can't use staves. And much like Princesses, the Prince class can promote into Master Knight. When Kalue and Lucas are Master Knights, they still attack using swords, but also use lances and bows. Ikat is a Dragon, a class that can't promote. Dragons are ancient creatures from the past who live for centuries. Dragons are able to transform from their normal human looking form into their original Dragon form using an item called a Dragonstone. At which point the dragon will breathe fire on the foe. Sirisiu and Susuki are both Myrmidons. Mymridons are those who have used a sword for their main way of fighting for a long time. Mymridons can promote into either Swordmaster or Assassin. Swordmasters are unparalleled with the art of the sword and stick to using it as their means of battle. Assassins fight with swords and shurikens but are also more deadly and should be taken seriously. Xanta is a Ninja. Ninjas are fast and deadly killers, using shuriken for quick kills. Ninjas can promote into either Master Ninja or Mechanist. Master Ninjas are ninjas who have perfected their art and are skilled in shurikens and swords. Clayton and Casandre are both Dark Mages. Dark Mages don't use Anima magic and prefer to use well Dark magic. Dark Mages can promote into either Sorcerer or Dark Knight. Sorcerers attack using their Dark magic which has grown scary levels. Dark Knights gain a mount in the form of a black horse and battle using not only Dark magic but swords too. Rowena is a Free Knight. Free Knights are knights that ride on horses and attack using swords. They are unique in the fact that they are not as loyal or obligated to serve as Knights and Cavaliers are. Free Knights can promote into either Paladin or Ranger. Rangers are slower than most mounted units but compensate by being able to cross terrain other mounted units can't and fighting with bows along with swords. Perry and Elaine are Diviners. Diviners are mages who enjoy their service to the gods and attack their foes using Anima magic. Diviners can promote into either Basara or Onmyoji. Basara are enlightened Diviners who use their Anima magic along with lances. Zess'ica is an Oni Savage. Oni Savages are demons who bring forth havoc using axes and love causing fear in others. Oni Savages can promote into either Oni Chieftain or Blacksmith. Oni Chieftains are the chiefs of their tribe and attack outsiders with axes and Anima magic. Blacksmith are calmer Oni's and attack threats with axes and swords. Javis and Veron are Spear Fighters. Spear Fighters are warriors who fight using lances with grace. Spear Fighters can promote into either Spear Master or Basara. Spear Masters are stronger Spear Fighters who have taken their style to the next level sticking with lances of course. Matoko and Nanah are Troubadours. Troubadours are healers who ride on horseback tending to those that have been wounded. Troubadours can promote into either Valkyrie or War Cleric. Valkyries are Troubadours who have learned as much about healing as they can and heal using staves and strike using Anima magic. War Clerics get off their horses and attack using axes along with using their staves to heal. Alexander and Barsten are both Knights. Knights are the general front-line of an army, which is sad due to their slow movement. But they use lances to get their job done. Knights can promote to either General or Great Knight. Generals are still slow as ever but get a bit more distance along with using lances along with axes. Blanche is a Mercenary. Mercenaries are usually hired help that do their clients bidding using swords. Mercenaries can promote into either Hero or Bow Knight. Heroes are well just that: heroes, but not only are able to use swords but axes too. and, Pico and Descole are Hunters. Hunters are bow users who like going out and hunting for their food. Hunters can promote into Hide Hunter. Hide Hunters are more famous Hunters who have picked up swords to use along with their bows to aid them in their hunts. Chapters There are 28 chapters and 20 Paralogues in Fanon Emblem. Those are listed below along with what characters debut in those chapters. Chapter 1. Prologue: Prelude to War. Debut: Abigail, Giancarlo, and Matoko. Chapter 2. Civil War. Debut: Charita and Volney. Chapter 3. Heroes Emerge. Debut: Fumiko, Teo and Hilma. Chapter 4. The Great Tragedy. Debuts: Paloma and Madeleine. Chapter 5. Sky Warrior. Debut: Jabari and Santiago. Chapter 6. The Princess. Debut: Cothga and Rowena. Chapter 7. Royals Escort. Chapter 8. Deception. Chapter 9. Who To Trust. Debut: Xanta, Pico and Clay. Chapter 10. Sparrow's Flight. Chapter 11. Dragon Hall. Debut: Enye, Ikat and Wei. Chapter 12. Dragon Ascent. Chapter 13. A New Strategy. Debut: Blanche. Chapter 14. The Plan. 6 year time skip takes place after chapter. Chapter 15. A New Threat. Chapter 16. Setting Out. Chapter 17. Journey Across. Chapter 18. The Test. Chapter 19. Sorrow Woods. Chapter 20. Joy Eruption. Chapter 21. Eros Ocean. Chapter 22. Light and Dark. Chapter 23. A New Power. Chapter 24. Kaar: Betrayal. Chapter 25. Hendrikse: Forgiveness. Chapter 26. Lara: Challenge on Mt. Marie. Chapter 27. Sherman: Mountain Top Duel. Chapter 28. Tex: Behold the Corrupt Dragon. Chapter 29. Nanako: Defy Fate. Chapter 30. Endgame : The Corrupt Dragon Falls. Paralogue 1. Selles Village. Debut: Jack. Paralogue 2. Royal Ambassador. Debut: Kalue, Sirisiu and Alexander. Paralogue 3. Vacation Sours. Debut: Javis and Perry. Paralogue 4. Demon Empathy. Debut: Zess'ica. Paralogue 5. Lord's Shadow. Debut: Gibson. Paralogue 6. Humor in Life. Debut: Arianna. Paralogue 7. A Soothing Daydream. Debut: Francisco. Paralogue 8. Right to the Point. Debut: Nanah. Paralogue 9. A Certain Trip. Debut: Lee. Paralogue 10. Poetry in Motion. Debut: Elaine. Paralogue 11. Put Your Trust in Me. Debut: Veron. Paralogue 12. A Beholder's Beauty. Debut: Kamuy. Paralogue 13. Princely Touches. Debut: Lucas. Paralogue 14. Protection. Debut: Susuki. Paralogue 15. A Love Trio. Debut: Barsten. Paralogue 16. Details Details. Debut: Tiana. Paralogue 17. A Recipe for Victory. Debut: Jourdan. Paralogue 18. Daddy's Girl. Debut: Casandre. Paralogue 19. Wallflower. Debut: Descole. Paralogue 20. Epilogue: A Heartfelt Goodbye. Category:Games